Massacres présidentiels au Beleriand
by Elenna Laurefindele
Summary: Lorsque le créateur de l'univers et sa clique décident de monter un studio de télévision pour interroger les différents candidats à la présidentielle du Beleriand, la catastrophe n'est pas loin. [Challenge "Un bonbon ou un sort" 2019 - Collectif NoName]


_Bonjour !_

_Me revoilà avec le sort d'UnePasseMiroir que j'ai eu la stupidité d'accepter. Pour l'explication... On était en cours de français, et la prof nous a demandé quel était notre gouvernement idéal et notre programme... Comme on était assises à côté, on s'est mises à imaginer le programme de Morgoth. Mais juste pour rigoler, il n'y avait rien de sérieux. Et forcément, le challenge Un Bonbon ou un Sort du Collectif NoName est tombé dans les jours qui ont suivis. Vous devinez la suite... Miroir m'a contactée et naïvement j'ai dit "ok". Et je me suis retrouvée à devoir écrire un UA, OOC avec Morgoth qui se présente aux élections présidentielles._

_Et du coup... Voilà le massacre ! 5 000 mots de n'importe quoi, avec des références bidons et rien de logique._

_Bon j'arrête de me plaindre, il m'a plu ce challenge !_

_Disclaimer __: On s'en doutera, les personnages ne sont pas à moi et Tolkien serait déçu s'il voyait ça (j'espère pas mais quand même, je doute qu'il apprécie)._

_Allez, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Massacres présidentiels au Beleriand –**

**0o0o0o0**

« Bienvenue à tous et à toutes, sur Arda-TV. Je suis Eru Ilúvatar et aujourd'hui je serai votre présentateur dans le cadre de ce débat.

En effet, les élections présidentielles du Beleriand auront lieu dans deux semaines, et nous nous sommes fait un devoir de vous proposer de voir et entendre les différents candidats. Ce soir nous accueillerons donc les représentants des différents partis. Commençons les présentations par les partis d'extrême-droite :

Fëanor et ses fils, fiers ambassadeurs et chefs du parti RNS, aussi connu sous le nom de Rendez-nous Nos Silmarils ; ainsi que leurs compatriotes nains qui représentent le camp des PDG : _Peuple de Durin Grognon_.

Ensuite, pour les deux partis de droite modérée, nous avons les Teleri, élus des OVARF aussi nommés _On Vous A Rien Fait_ ; et les Sindar qui seront les porte-paroles du groupe LCC : _Les Cités Cachées_.

Pour le parti centriste, un seul groupe représentant : il s'agit de l'union des Valar, Vanyar et Maiar, délégués du groupe nouvellement formé les BM-double-V, dont le nom complet et _les Bons Maiar, Vanyar et Valar._

Pour les deux partis de gauche, nous avons les HS : _Humanité Solidaire_, dirigés par les Hommes ; et les Noldor, durs envoyés des LRN qui sont _Les Rebelles Noldor_. Le nom de ces derniers est peu connu, car ce groupe-là était par le passé nommé LFN : _La Fratrie Noldor_. Mais en vue des élections présidentielles, leur nom a été changé.

Et je vous demande d'accueillir les deux derniers groupes, tous deux représentants du parti d'extrême-gauche. En premier, nous avons les ADO : _l'Age Des Orcs_, dont les agents sont les Orcs ; et enfin le parti ayant recueilli le plus de vote favorable pour l'instant… Je vous demande de recevoir avec froideur Morgoth et Sauron, chefs suprêmes du parti des MST, aussi nommés _: Maladies Sexuellement Transmissible_...

A ces mots, toute l'assistance éclata de rire. Un Valar hilare s'exclama :

\- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas _Mouvement des Sans-Terres_ ?

Le rire de l'assemblée redoubla devant la mine déconfite du créateur de l'univers.

\- Non… En effet excusez-moi… Je reprends... Veuillez accueillir froidement les MST aussi nommés : _Moi et Sauron sommes Totalitaires_, avec à leur tête leurs chefs suprêmes, Morgoth et Sauron.

\- Non ! C'est moi le chef suprême des MST. Sauron sera juste mon premier ministre lorsque je serais président, le corrigea Morgoth en allant rejoindre les autres membres des partis autour de la table de débat.

\- Si vous êtes élu ! répliqua Fëanor d'un ton hautain. Rien ne nous prouve que vous le serez !

\- Vous n'avez pas vu les sondages ? 96% des interrogés vont voter pour moi.

\- Dans quel contexte ont-ils été interrogés ? l'interrogea un des Sindar présent. Connaissant vos méthodes, la torture a dû être utilisée pour obtenir tels résultats…

La plupart des personnes présentent autour de la table acquiescèrent brièvement de la tête.

\- Pff ! Vous êtes jaloux de nos résultats et de notre réussite, c'est tout… répliqua dédaigneusement le Valar Déchu, dispersant les accusions de sa main comme si elles n'existaient pas ou qu'il n'en avait rien à faire (ce qui était probablement le cas). Je me demande même à quoi sert ce débat ? Tout le monde ici présent sait que les MST vont gagner ces élections.

\- C'est faux, s'insurgea Celegorm empoignant le micro, après avoir envoyé valser le pauvre Maglor qui composait gentiment sur son banc une nouvelle chanson racontant le débat. Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur ! Tout le monde ici présent est au courant de la grande popularité de ma famille ! NOUS allons gagner ces élections ! Hein ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton enragé en s'adressant aux autres candidats qui les regardaient sans rien dire.

Devant cette affirmation, tous se lancèrent dans la contemplation de leurs chaussures, laissant le Fëanorion sans réponse. Les rares qui osèrent répondre se mélangèrent dans un concert de "heu", de "oui" peu convaincants et de "c'est-à-dire que" qui l'étaient tout autant…

Le sourire de Morgoth s'agrandit avant de se tourner vers la caméra qui filmait le plateau, et s'adressa aux téléspectateurs :

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, aucun d'eux n'est unis et ils sont faibles. Venez donc et votez pour les MST ! Ensemble nous irons loin, jusqu'aux limites du monde connu et encore plus loin si nous le pouvons !

\- Plus loin, c'est le cas de le dire, fit remarquer une Noldor blonde au milieu des dignitaires Rebelles.

Elle était enveloppée dans une longue cape blanche et argentée et ses yeux étincelaient. On aurait pu croire qu'elle pouvait lire au plus profond de l'âme de tous ceux qui croisaient son regard.

\- Pardon ? gronda le Valar Déchu.

Mais l'elfe avait déjà disparue du banc des dignitaires, ainsi que son voisin, laissant les deux places vides. Sans s'appesantir plus longtemps sur cette intervention, le candidat d'extrême-gauche se relança dans un discours enflammé destiné à convaincre les téléspectateurs. Après dix minutes, un bruit strident venu de la régie vrilla les tympans des candidats qui se bouchèrent les oreilles. Soudain la voix d'Ilúvatar retentit :

\- 1, 2, 1, 2 ? Enfin ! Ça fonctionne ! Excusez-nous pour ce léger contretemps… Nous avions un petit problème technique, quelqu'un avait planté deux arbres dans le réseau électrique, du coup ils étaient lumineux et plus rien ne fonctionnait. Maintenant que tout est réparé, on va pouvoir commencer le débat. Mettez les caméras en mode Live et commencez à filmer dans cinq minutes.

A ces mots, la mâchoire de Morgoth se décrocha et les candidats eurent beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Mais… Et mon discours ? bégaya l'ex-Valar.

\- Ben désolé ! Faudra recommencer… répliqua Ilúvatar en arrivant sur le plateau. Bon je vous demande de rester calme. Nous allons commencer.

Puis portant sa main au micro, discrètement caché par ses cheveux, il dit :

\- Ainur 3 ? Soyez prêt, on finit la page de publicité et on lance. Et diffusez-nous le rendu visuel.

Aussitôt, une publicité apparut sur l'écran situé au-dessus des candidats. Dessus, on pouvait voir un Ainur enseigner à un enfant comment jouer d'un instrument. En arrière-plan, une voix fortement ressemblante à celle du présentateur annonça :

\- Vous voulez apprendre à jouer ? Venez faire un stage avec un Ainur ! Pour vous inscrire, adressez-vous directement à Eru, 56 avenue du Ciel, au-dessus d'Arda.

Puis l'image bascula et les caméras se mirent à filmer le plateau télé. Aussitôt, Eru s'empara d'un micro et annonça :

\- Et nous voilà partit pour ce débat. Vous avez maintenant devant les différents candidats aux élections. Et durant cette soirée, nous allons entendre leur point de vue sur un certain nombre de sujets, qui auront un lien avec leur programme. Bonjour chers candidats, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien, répondirent la plupart des concernés, tandis que d'autres se contentaient de hocher de la tête.

\- Tant mieux ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer… reprit Eru, en prenant une feuille de note extrêmement longue.

Il plissa les yeux, aillant apparemment du mal à lire la première ligne tant elle était écrite dans des caractères hermanciens.

\- De quelle façon... voulez-vous vous faire détruire ? déchiffra le présentateur.

Puis il leva les yeux vers les candidats, qui le regardaient avec des yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de l'étonnement.

\- Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

Puis il porta sa main à son casque et écouta le commentaire que lui faisait un Ainur chargé de la diffusion sonore.

\- Ah ! D'accord ! Excusez-moi… De quelle façon voulez-vous vous faire élire ?

Tous les candidats le regardèrent, exaspérés. Un homme un peu plus téméraire que les autres, s'approcha du pupitre de son parti et dit :

\- Si nous sommes là, c'est parce que nous nous plions au suffrage universel direct, et qu'il s'agit d'une décision prise de notre plein gré.

\- C'est vrai… Cette question était stupide, admit le présentateur. Il faudra que je vois avec l'Ainur chargé des interviews de revoir ses méthodes. La semaine dernière, il m'a fait interroger une grand-mère et parmi les questions il y avait : "Etes-vous vieille ?" Rien de plus inadéquat… Enfin bref… Pour la suite, je propose à chacun d'entre vous de nous parler de leur programme. Commençons par les derniers arrivés. Alors… Chers représentants des MST, pouvez-vous nous parler avec détails de votre programme ?

\- Lorsque je serais élu, commença Morgoth.

\- Vous ne serez jamais élu, cracha Maedhros après s'être levé, emparé du micro et envoyé -encore- valser Maglor qui composait gentiment dans son coin.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu les sondages ? 96% des interrogés vont voter pour moi, répliqua férocement l'ex-Valar.

\- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu… soupira un Nain à son voisin.

\- Toi aussi ? lui répondit ce dernier. Après tout, ce sont les elfes… Ils sont incapables de discuter calmement…

\- Eh ! On ne t'as pas sonné la demi-portion ! s'écria un Noldor, de l'autre côté de l'assemblée. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez ! Vous êtes faibles et stupides !

\- Restons calme voulez-vous ? tenta Eru.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! s'écria un autre nain se levant de son siège. Je ne laisserai pas tes misérables oreilles pointues insulter ma famille !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit les oreilles pointues ? Il t'en *BIP*, espèce de gros *BIP*, qui ne mange que de la *BIP* ! Et dont l'amour pour l'or l'a rendu fou !

\- S'il vous plaît messieurs ! Nous sommes en Live ! re-tenta le présentateur, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Mais sa voix fut couverte par le vacarme.

\- Tu as du vocabulaire… Mais tu es mal placé pour NOUS réprimander… Vous et vos Silmarils, vous n'avez apporté que du malheur à mon peuple ! C'est à cause de vous si ce tyran est là parmi nous !

\- Euh... ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute ? fit Ilúvatar sans succès.

Sur tout le plateau, c'était le carnage. De nombreux candidats étaient en train d'en venir aux mains. Certains commençaient à sortir leur armes et à se battre. Des cris jaillissaient de toutes part, pendant que les Valar tentaient de calmer les elfes et les nains. De leur côté, Morgoth et Sauron, s'étaient installés sur des chaises longues avec du pop-corn tandis que les Orcs faisaient des paris sur qui allait gagner. Tout était en train de dégénérer… Eru porta la main à son micro et lança à l'équipe de régie :

\- Envoyez les infos et coupez leurs micros… Je vais essayer de calmer ce bazar.

Aussitôt un flash d'information apparu sur les écrans des téléspectateurs. Un Ainur prit la parole :

\- Nous vous proposons un flash d'information tourné vers l'écologie. Tout d'abord, suite à Nirnaeth Arnoediad, la pile de cadavre réalisée pourrit depuis de nombreuses semaines. Des écologistes se sont penchés sur la question et pensent que cette pratique devrait être interdite, car cela porterait atteinte à la Faune et à la Flore locale. Face à l'absence de réaction des responsables de ce genre de constructions, des militants écologistes se sont insurgés et ont défilés dans les campagnes environnantes. D'autre part, de nombreux chercheurs et professionnels dans les espèces enflammées viennent de dresser un bilan peu glorieux. Le dernier cracheur de feu du Nord, Smaug le Doré, est mort. La race des dragons est donc définitivement éteinte, dans tous les sens du terme. Ces mêmes chercheurs alertent les populations de rester à l'écart des Balrogs. En effet, cette race est depuis plusieurs années en danger de disparition, et le domaine de préservation de cette espèce déplore la perte du Fléau de Durin, récemment mort suite à une chute dans la Moria et à un combat contre un Maiar en balade. Les responsables du centre de conservation des espèces en voie de disparition a rappelé aux promeneurs de ne pas se rendre dans des endroits sombres ou difficiles d'accès, afin de ne pas perturber la vie de ces…

\- ASSEZ !

La voix d'Eru Ilúvatar tonna sur le plateau et dans les micros, interrompant le flash info.

\- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE ?! VOUS ETES DES CANDIDATS, PAS DES… AINUR 4 ! POURQUOI MON MICRO EST-IL EN FONCTIONNEMENT ?

\- Vous ne m'avez pas demandé de le couper… répondit le fautif.

\- EH BIEN FAIT LE !

Le son de la voix du créateur de l'univers disparut et le flash info put reprendre.

\- Bien… Nous avons terminé avec ce flash, nous allons bientôt reprendre la diffusion du débat et… Oui ? Oh d'accord. Aucun problème ! On vient de m'informer qu'une nouvelle de dernière minute est arrivée. Apparemment l'île de Númenor aurait été submergée par le plus grand tsunamis jamais répertorié. Selon des professionnels du sujet, il s'agirait d'un tsunamis de force 163, un record dont seul Eru Ilúvatar est capable. Apparemment, l'île aurait été submergée par un coup de colère d'Eru, il n'y a aucun survivant. Des recherches pour déterminer l'origine de la colère du créateur sont en cours. Nous arrivons à la fin de ce flash info, je repasse le micro au susnommé Eru… Bon débat à tous et à toute.

L'écran montre ensuite le plateau aillant retrouvé un semblant de calme, malgré les regards noirs que s'échangent les candidats à la présidentielle. Le présentateur reprend sa place et son discours :

\- Donc… Après cette interruption nous allons -enfin- pouvoir entendre le programme des MST.

\- Merci… lâcha Morgoth en se penchant sur son pupitre de manière à ce que son micro capte bien ses paroles. J'essaierai d'être assez bref, quand à mes objectifs. Tout d'abord, dans la cadre de la sauvegarde animalière, je compte mettre en place des foyers pour sauver les araignées. Je propose aussi d'agir fortement pour la déforestation… Les arbres sont néfastes pour la santé des populations ! Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il fasse toujours nuit et mauvais, ça donne un air dramatique au paysage, et cela facilitera le déplacement de mes forces armées. Dans le cadre social de mon programme, mes amis seront mes serviteurs, les autres seront des esclaves, et les enfants seront embrigadés dès la naissance pour rentrer dans mes armées. Ils seront totalement dévoués à ma cause. En lien avec ça, je serai le seul Dieu qu'on ait le droit de louer, adorer, à qui l'on puisse faire des sacrifices et des offrandes. Vous pourrez m'appeler : Le Diable. C'est stylé et ça rend bien. Et enfin, les plus gros diamants et richesses du monde devront m'être apportées.

\- Juste une question ? demanda un Maiar. Que comptez-vous faire de vos opposants ?

\- Je pense les attacher à une montagne par le poignet…

\- Le faites-vous déjà ? l'interrogea un des Teleri présent.

\- Non, bien sûr ! Je mettrai cette pratique en place dès ma nomination, affirma-t-il tout sourire au lèvre, tout en ignorant les mines dégoûtées du parti des BM-doubleV (Valar, Vanyar, Maiar).

\- Bien… Merci de nous avoir partagé vos… idéaux, dit Eru en reprenant la parole. Nous allons maintenant passer sur les ADO… Qu'avez-vous à nous partager ?

Un Orc assez costaud s'avança et prit la parole :

\- Nous… Orcs… N'avons qu'une chose à dire… l'Age Des Orcs est venu ! scanda-t-il aussitôt suivi par les autres orcs présents qui se mirent à scander leur slogan sans interruption, et ni rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter.

Eru Ilúvatar fit signe aux Ainur de faire passer un flash d'information et de couper _tous_ les micros pendant qu'il calmait les orcs. Et ainsi fut fait.

Le plateau disparu et un Ainur apparu sur l'écran.

\- Nous interrompons cette émission pour vous informer que deux faits sont arrivés il y a peu. Tout d'abord dans la catégorie politique, un elfe nommé Maedhros a été retrouvé suspendu par le poignet à une montagne. Les secours ont eu beaucoup de mal à l'en sortir et la victime s'en tire avec une main en moins. D'après le témoignage de l'elfe, il aurait été placé là par nul autre que le candidat aux élections présidentielles : Morgoth Bauglir. Celui-ci venant d'affirmer qu'il n'appliquait pas encore cette sanction sur ses opposants, sa parole pourrait être remise en doute. D'autant plus que Maedhros fait partie du parti d'opposition le plus radical, j'ai nommé les RNS. Et deuxième point, dans la catégorie sport cette fois, un nouveau sport est entré à l'académie des sports nationaux, il s'agit du lancer de tête. Ce sport fréquemment pratiqué par les Orcs a pour principe de couper la tête de ses ennemis, les placer dans une catapulte, et la propulser le plus loin possible. Le record actuel est détenu par Golg avec une distance de 2km. Et c'est la fin de ce flash.

La caméra bascula et le plateau de nouveau calme apparut dans le champs de vision des téléspectateurs. Rien n'avait changé mis à part qu'il y a moins d'orcs que quelques minutes plus tôt. Le présentateur s'avanca, tout sourire :

\- Et c'est reparti ! Nous allons pouvoir entendre les partisans des partis de gauche se prononcer sur la question. Commençons avec les LRN. Quels sont vos objectifs et vos promesses de campagne ?

Un Noldor de leva :

\- Nos objectifs de campagne sont simples. Nous voulons que la population s'émancipe de la domination des Valar qui gouvernent ce monde depuis bien trop longtemps. Nous sommes des rebelles, et à ce titre nous devons nous battre pour amener nos projets à bien. Quoi qu'en pense les autres ! Aussi…

\- Une émancipation… Rien que ça, murmura de façon particulièrement discrète un elfe situé au deuxième rang des Vanyar.

\- Excusez-moi ! Avez-vous objecté quelque chose ? l'agressa le Noldor.

\- Non rien… répondit prestement le concerné ne voulant pas déclencher une bataille.

\- Il vaut mieux… lui répondit dédaigneusement le dignitaire sans prêter attention au regard meurtrier de son interlocuteur.

\- Merci ! reprit le présentateur voulant éviter tout bain de sang. Passons maintenant aux hommes… Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?

\- Euh… Rien en fait ! On ne savait pas pourquoi il fallait venir, mais on nous a dit que c'était important. Du coup, on s'est pointé sans savoir que c'était un débat, répondit un délégué gêné.

\- Vous n'avez absolument _rien _à dire ? paniqua le créateur de l'univers.

Un homme s'avança, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du délégué, puis retourna s'asseoir. Le concerné reprit des couleurs et dit :

\- En réalité, il y a un sujet que nous pouvons aborder…

\- Lequel ?

\- Nous comptons faire sécuriser les routes montagneuses. Nous avons déjà demandé à ce que des normes soient mises en place afin d'éviter des accidents et elles font plutôt bien effet.

\- Bien… Autre chose ?

\- Non, tout est dit.

\- Nous allons donc pouvoir passer sur un point d'information qui fera transition avec la présentation des autres parti. A tout de suite !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, que la caméra bascula et un Ainur apparu. Et voici le nouveau point d'info…

\- Enfin une transition réussie ! souffla Ilúvatar dans son micro.

L'Ainur se racla la gorge est dit :

\- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de couper les micros lorsque les concernés sont hors champs ?

\- Pourquoi ? On m'entend ? Fit Eru.

\- Oui, et pas qu'un peu… Vous coupez le point d'information.

\- Oups désolé !

\- Voilà, excusez-nous pour ce petit interlude… Voici le point du moment. Deux équipes de chercheurs se sont perdues dans l'Helcaraxë et le Caradhras. Ils avaient tenus à s'y rendre malgré les normes très strictes concernant les saisons hivernales. La première équipe aura été secourue, mais la seconde a finalement rebroussé chemin afin de trouver un passage plus sûr. D'après certains experts, les conditions météorologiques du Caradhras étaient dans la catégorie "hors norme", des scientifiques pensent que la tempête de neige qui s'y est déclenchée était due au réchauffement climatique. Et je vais vous laisser pour retourner écouter les Teleri et les Sindar…

\- Eh ! C'est à moi de le dire normalement ! s'énerva Eru.

\- Veuillez m'excuser patron.

\- Et ne m'appelle pas patron !

\- Pardon, votre grande Sérénissime Eru !

\- AHHHHHH !

\- Ais-je dis quelque chose de mal, votre Honneur ? demanda l'Ainur apeuré.

\- Rien, laisse tomber et retourne préparer la prochaine info.

\- Bien votre Excellence !

\- GNÉÉÉÉÉ ! baragouina Eru en s'arrachant à moitié les cheveux. Bon… toussota-t-il en ramassant les restes épart de sa dignité. Nous étions sur le point d'écouter le discours des BM-double-V… Je vous laisse la parole.

Un Maiar s'avança et commença à parler :

-Je sais qu'un grand nombre de personnes ne veulent pas de nous à la tête du Beleriand. Pourtant, pour cette campagne, nous avons une proposition à vous faire. Si certains d'entre vous sont en danger ou si vous avez besoin d'un endroit protégé et hors du temps… Nous pouvons vous l'offrir. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre un bateau et partir vers l'ouest. Nous vous y accueilleront !

\- Par contre les hommes ne sont pas autorisés je parie ! lâcha hargneusement un de ces derniers.

\- Disons que nous pouvons faire une exception… Mais sinon, en effet le destin des elfes est différent de celui des mortels.

\- On nous ramène toujours ça sur le tapis… souffla son interlocuteur.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé… s'excusa un Valar dans l'assistance.

\- Autre chose ? les interrogea Eru.

\- Oui un dernier détail. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous débarrasser d'un certain Valar déchu ou d'un Maiar récalcitrant, demandez-nous et nous vous enverront de l'aide, acheva le même Valar. Merci de votre attention !

\- Merci pour ce discours éclairant dame Varda.

\- Pour être éclairant c'était éclairant, fit remarquer Curufin en se levant brutalement, faisant à nouveau valser Maglor qui composait toujours dans son coin.

\- Mais euh ! lâcha ce dernier mécontent.

Sans lui prêter attention, son frère cadet se rassit.

-Après ce discours très éloquent, nous allons opérer à un interlude… Ainur ? C'est à vous !

L'écran bascule pour la énième et dernière fois vers un Ainur chargé des informations.

\- Et nous nous retrouvons pour ce dernier flash ! La guerre fait rage en Terre du Milieu. Cette guerre a été déclenchée suite à un vol à main armée contre la personne de Sauron. Ce dernier s'est vu subtilisé son anneau de fiançailles et réduit à l'état d'œil. Il ne cesse de chercher son bien dans le monde, mais sans succès. Des affiches ont été placardées de partout… Si quelqu'un le trouve, il devra l'apporter à Barad-Dur, pour y recevoir un cadeau. En bas de ces affiches, il est écrit en caractères incompréhensible que nul sur Arda ne sait déchiffrer : One Does Not Simply Walk Into Mordor. D'autre part, toujours dans la catégorie vol, les trois plus gros diamants du monde ont disparus. Le chef du parti d'extrême droite accuse son homologue d'extrême gauche : Morgoth, de les lui avoir volé. Un procès a été ouvert. L'accusé plaide innocent disant qu'il était venu proposer son aide pour protéger ces joyaux, mais que le Noldor lui avait fermé la porte au nez. La police fait actuellement une enquête, mais tout les participants à cette-dite enquête, disparaissent tour à tour dans des contextes mystérieux. Et nous arrivons à la fin de ce flash ! Nous vous remercions de nous avoir suivit et nous vous laissons regarder et écouter la fin des discours des belligérants… euh… des candidats !

La vidéo pivota vers la plateau qui était… vide, ou presque. Tous les orcs étaient parti, les Hommes, les Teleri et les Sindar aussi… Au milieu de son plateau dépourvu de candidats, le présentateur était gêné…

\- Suite à quelques… complications, les OVARF soit les Teleri et les LCC qui sont les Sindar… sont rentrés chez eux. Les Teleri nous ont simplement dit qu'ils devaient reconstruire leurs bateaux car un certain Noldor les aurait brûlés. De leur côté les Sindar ont dit devoir retourner à Menegroth pour un mariage entre une Noldor et un des leur. Comme ils ne sont pas là, nous allons donc passer au discours des candidats d'extrême gauche. Fëanor à vous !

\- Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne laisserai pas mon peuple passer après une paire d'oreilles pointues ! s'égosilla un nain.

\- Je vous en prit… répliqua Fëanor. Nous savons tous que vous nous êtes inférieurs... Vous n'êtes pas des créatures d'Eru…

Le créateur de l'univers trouva à se moment précis une incroyable admiration pour le vernis de ses chaussures. De son côté le nain ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Vous vous croyez fort mais vous n'êtes rien ! Nous ! Le Peuple de Durin nous sommes forts ! Nous savons comment défendre notre royaume. Pas comme vous qui n'êtes que des faibles incapables de garder trois petits cailloux en sécurité !

A ces mots, les Fëanorions virent rouge. Comme un seul homme, ils dégainèrent leurs épées et se mirent en garde. Face à eux, les nains firent de même et l'un d'eux déclara même :

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance face à nous, RNS !

\- Venez tâter de nos lames, PDG ! répliqua Amras en faisant tournoyer son épée.

Et les deux camps se jetèrent les uns sur les autres. Après ça, ce ne fut qu'effusions dee sang… Dans le bazar de la bataille personne ne vit quelques Noldor s'éclipser. Morgoth et son serviteur disparurent eux aussi. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de guerre acharnée sur le plateau, un Ainur arriva en courant vers Eru Ilúvatar. Il s'écroula haletant devant lui :

\- Les… Les… Les…

\- Les quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Les locaux sont en feu ! lâcha l'Ainur entre deux longues inspirations.

\- Comment cela ? Fëanor !

\- Oui seigneur ? répondit le concerné.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous mit feu au bâtiment ?

L'elfe prit le temps de parer une attaque puis d'aller envoyer rouler un nain avant de répondre :

\- Le bâtiment ? Non, je ne suis pas impliqué ! répondit-il avant de replonger dans le chaos qu'était le plateau télévision.

Eru se dirigea vers les Valar qui cherchaient à s'éloigner de la zone des combats. L'un d'eux lui dit tout en quittant la salle :

\- Il faut mettre un terme à tout ça !

\- Je m'en occupe, lui répondit le créateur de l'univers. Retournez en Aman, je vais régler ce problème…

Et ponctuant ses paroles, il ferma les portes derrière ses interlocuteurs et se tourna vers la bataille. Sa voix amplifiée par le micro encore actif retenti dans toute la salle :

\- Assez ! Si vous n'arrêtez pas, ce monde sera submergé et vous disparaîtrez tous sans exceptions !

Mais personne ne l'entendit ou ne prêta attention à ses paroles. Attristé, Eru se tourna vers les Ainur qui attendaient derrière lui :

\- Allez, remballez tout… Je crois qu'on va rester le petit orchestre du coin. Le journalisme ce n'est pas pour nous.

Et tous partirent, laissant les elfes et les nains s'entre-tuer. Deux minutes plus tard, une vague gigantesque frappa les côtes du Beleriand de plein fouet. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, le niveau de l'eau augmenta tellement qu'il atteignit le plateau de tournage. La bataille stoppa net et tous les combattants tentèrent de s'enfuir. L'eau monta jusqu'à atteindre la dernière caméra qui filmait encore la scène. Celle-ci fut noyée et toutes les images disparurent des écrans.

Aussi vite qu'elle était montée, l'eau s'arrêta. Tous les êtres vivants avaient abandonné le lieu ne laissant que des bancs renversés, des micros emplis d'eau, quelques armes et taches de sang. Les dernières flammes que personnes n'avait détectées finirent par s'éteindre. Et d'un haut-parleur encore en état de marche dû à sa position en hauteur, diffusa la voix du créateur de l'univers qui n'avait pas retiré son micro-casque :

\- Que faisons-nous des déchets, mon seigneur ? demanda un Ainur.

\- Jetez-les dans le Vide ! répondit Eru.

\- Et Morgoth ?

\- Qu'il les rejoigne… Oh ! Tenez…

Un bruit de grésillement se fit entendre et la voix de l'ex-présentateur ordonna :

\- Jetez aussi ce casque… Il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Je dois finir de recouvrir le Beleriand… On se retrouve dans quelques minutes, reprit-il sa voix se faisant de plus en plus distante. Allez accorder vos instruments… »

Dans le studio, le niveau de l'eau augmenta d'un seul coup engloutissant tout ce qui restait et effaçant toute trace de cette technologie bien trop avancée pour l'époque.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Bon... J'ai enfin fini ce massacre ! (dans tous les sens du terme). __Le personnage principal est en soi, Ilúvatar mais ce n'est pas vraiment fait exprès. _

_Pour les partis politiques, j'ai dû inventer un nom qui n'existait pas déjà (d'où le L devant les LRN) et leur créer un programme pour leur campagne. J'avoue avoir eu la flemme à la fin ce qui explique cette fin aussi... foireuse._

_Si vous dîtes que c'est n'importe quoi, que ça ne respecte pas les personnages, les chronologies, les lieux etc etc... Je suis totalement d'accord !_

_Il y a évidement pleins de références de tout genre que j'espère vous avez trouvé !_

_Au fait ! Le caractères hermanciens n'existent pas... C'est juste un hommage à un amie qui écrit extrêmement petit. __Si vous avez des questions, je suis ouverte !_

_Allez à la prochaine sur un OS plus sérieux._


End file.
